Supreme Line
Supreme Line is a transatlantic/cruise line brand founded in United Kingdom and based in Southampton, England & Edinburgh, Scotland in the United Kingdom. As of October 2014 it has 6 ships in service also it has a subsidiary sister brand Supreme Line America. History Supreme Line is the oldest active virtual company operating in the current market, in total its built over 40 ships since 2011 with most of retired & scrapped over the past 12 months. Supreme Lien was founded on January 11th 2008 by Ryan Whyte which is currently the CEO of the company, however the line did not have a ship until May 2011. RMS Supreme became their first ship to enter service on May 25th 2011, then in summer that year Gigantic Class was announced with RMS Gigantic entering service on June 10th 2011 becoming the largest ship at that time where her sisters followed. After the success of Gigantic Class trio`s the company announced RMS Supreme would be scrapped, and order a new class of ship named as Baltic Class which were mid-sized ships being around 40,000tons smaller than Gigantic`s. They also ordered a further ship called RMS Georgic all for the Atlantic run. The lost of Baltic`s twin sister Saltic was a blow for the company, and number of problems with Georgic and third ship within Baltic Class the Celtic made Supreme Line loose massive profits. In Late 2011 a ship called RMS Oceanic was in build, with a sister weeks behind her in schedule. The company announced Baltic Class, Georgic & Supreme would all be sold off and scrapped in early 2012. In October Netherlandic entered service becoming a first stand alone vessel, where in December 21st 2011 RMS Oceanic set of on her maiden voyage, where at the time was the largest ship surpassing earlier Gigantic types including Netherlandic. In January 2012 all ships within Baltic Class along with RMS Georgic & RMS Supreme was sold for scrap on January 3rd in time for another super liner sister ship to the Oceanic, she was the RMS Lineric even larger than Oceanic. The Lineric entered service on January 5th 2012, where on the company announced 2 further ships for Oceanic Class was ordered which were soon to be Ryanic & Syanic. However on January 7th 2012 the company pushed the other 2 Oceanic`s type to summer 2012 and ordered the Queen Elizia Class built for speed not what Supreme Line was known for. The company had another lost this time RMS Runnic a sister to Gigantic & Arttic where she sank in New York Harbor. In most of early 2012 Supreme Line focused on its sister brands like Supreme Line Cruises, Supreme Line Ferries & Supreme Line Cargo, on March 18th 2012 RMS Queen Elizia entered service, where in April a sister ship was announced named Queen Alizia along with a third Queen Slizia which all entered service before late May 2012. Supreme Line sold Netherlandic to Red Star Line at the time it own 60% of company. On May 10th 2012 Olympia Class was ordered and announced with plans to build 2 of the largest ship to date, however would come after the final Oceanic`s sisters Ryanic which entered service on June 4th and Syanic June 24th. Supreme Line praised the Olympia, advertising her as the next big thing where she entered service on July 1st 2012 becoming a huge success, where she replaced two Queens on Atlantic run with one Queen Alizia being lost in early August 2012 after been wrecked off the coast of Scotland. Oceania entered service August 12th 2012, where the company announced a fifth Oceanic`s type soon to be RMS Majestric which entered service in October 2012. They re-bought Netherlandic from Red Star Line. By November 2012 Supreme Line announced it was struggling with a huge drop in transatlantic route due to cruise lines such as Royal Sea Cruises and others, it immediately sold Queen Elizia & Queen Silizia along with new ship Majestric and put Ryanic & Syanic on northern transatlantic route to Canada. After weeks of meetings Supreme Line ordered a third Olympia which would replace all Oceanic types in 2013, along with Gigantic types. On January 11th 2013 RMS Supremia entered service becoming the largest ship at the time, however the company fell short in profits and announced the retirement of Lineric & Oceanic in March that year along with Netherlandic where all left service in March-April. Lineric was planned to be scrapped however sunk in W&S Shipyards, Oceanic is now a hotel in Norway and Netherlandic is currently laid-up along with Arttic which left service with Gigantic in spring that year with Gigantic becoming main attraction at The Museum of Virtual Ships In year 2012 into 2013 Supreme Line was of the largest if not the largest but by end of the 2013 calendar the company was in fact one of the smallest within Europe, in early 2014 they announced a trio`s of big cruise ships to compete with Royal Sea Cruises & Quantum Cruises. By March 30th 2014 MS Georgic at 120,000tons entered service becoming a huge achievement within the cruise market, they announced a further two sisters named Netherlandic & Oceanic where all was in service by August 19th 2014. In September 2014 they let go Scotland Line and merged Supreme Line America under its title instead of closing the brand. Present Supreme Line operates six ships which are spread-ed out into two classes, Olympia Class holding RMS Olympia, RMS Oceania & RMS Supremia also Georgic Class holding MS Georgic, MS Netherlandic & MS Oceanic RMS Olympia operates the transatlantic route, since July 2012 where she is due for an upgrade December 2014, her sisters Oceania operates in northern Europe doing transatlantic few times a season and Supremia sailing in Caribbean and Australia from November 2014 onwards. Georgic Class mostly operator in the Mediterranean Sea, with Georgic now moving to Caribbean in November 2014 with Supremia and Netherlandic & Oceanic staying within Europe where Oceanic is set to sail in Asia early next year for the first time. Future Supreme Line next ship is proposed super-ocean liner named RMS Gigantic 2 or simply G2, she was ordered in June 2012 however her planning has just started and is set to arrive early 2015. Its also thought Supreme Line will announce a new project early next year. Ships * Olympia Class ** RMS Olympia (Jul 2012-Present) ** RMS Oceania (Aug 2012-Present) ** RMS Supremia (Jan 2013-Present) * Georgic Class ** MS Georgic (Mar 2014 - Present) ** MS Netherlandic (Jun 2014 - Present) ** MS Oceanic (Aug 2014 - Present) * Planned/Future Ships ** RMS Gigantic 2 (Arriving Early 2015) Gallery Official images= Olympia (2).png|RMS Olympia Oceania oct.png|RMS Oceania photo.png|RMS Supremia NETH.png|MS Georgic Geo.jpg|MS Netherlandic Oceanicoct.png|MS Oceanic |-| Category:Transatlantic Lines Category:Cruise Lines